Switched with the Elric Brothers!
by Scared Immortal
Summary: The Elric brothers find themselves at Ouran Academy, and a few of the Hosts find themselves in Amestris. With the threat of the Homunculi and the approaching ball, the brothers and the Hosts need to find a way to go back to their own world. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not entirely sure when this takes places in OHSHC. Please let me know how well I manage to do the characters. I would appreciate feedback, especially concerning who is slightly OOC.  
**

**And our favorite brothers? You'll see them soon...  
**

* * *

"Oh Kaoru," whispered one of the Hitachiin twins, gently tickling his hand underneath his brother's chin like a ostrich feather. The other twin giggled uncontrollably.

"Hikaru, that tickles." Kaoru complained, then Hikaru started to tickle his sides. "No, no!"

"Relax," Hikaru murmured as he leaned in closer to Kaoru. "It's not as bad as the games we play when we are all alone, isn't it?"

"Your appointment has finished for Hikaru and Kaoru, ladies." The voice of the Shadow King, Kyoya Ootori, made Hikaru's and Kaoru's twin-cest cease...for the time being, anyways. Kyoya sighed. "You two seem to have outdone yourselves this time." The twins looked over to see that the girls were literally starting to melt. They climbed to their feet, Hikaru and Kaoru helping each other up symmetrically, and then bowed to their audience. The ladies seemed to pull themselves together and left, chatting non-stop about the twins' perform-romance. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, then jotted something down on a clipboard. "Expect more requests, you two. Your new act has really impressed the _mademoiselles_." Kyoya put down his pen and looked at his watched. Kyoya sighed again. "Time for me to check up on Tamaki and the others."

"We'll help!" the twins said in unison, knowing that their toys were waiting to be played with.

* * *

"I'm sleepy." Mitsukuni Haninozuka, usually known as simply 'Hunny', was the Lolita-type of the Host Club of Ouran Academy. He rubbed his big, chocolate eyes while Takashi Morinozuka, 'Mori', ruffled his dark blonde hair. Their guests fawned over him, until Kyoya told them to go away.

"Cake." One of the twins whispered, causing Hunny to turn his head. Surprisingly, he didn't see any cake or one of the twins in sight. He scratched his head, then grabbed Usa-chan.

* * *

"A dewdrop from a rose could not be as pure as you." Tamaki finished his appointment by kissing a girl on the forehead. The girl fainted, and her friends had to drag her away. The shifty twins crept towards Haruhi, but Tamaki was able to spot them just in time.

"STOP LURKING TOWARDS MY-" Kyoya clamped his hand around Tamaki's mouth, in the nick of time. Of course, Tamaki wouldn't want the school to _know_ Haruhi was a girl. Heaven forbid that other boys could -would- look at his Haruhi, his daughter, in an un-fatherly way. But the twins...the twins were up to no good. (**A/N: Since when were they?**)

"Excuse me, ladies." Haruhi smiled, causing a stirring feeling inside Tamaki's heart. "But the Host Club is closing for the day." The remaining guests left, and soon Music Room #3 was closed off to the general public.

* * *

The seven Host Club members were gathered in a meeting. The King had decided to talk his mouth off to the twins for the first half-hour, but then Kyoya decided to cut to the chase.

"Tamaki, the twins have set a growth in our profits with their 'tickling act'. I suppose you don't have any ideas for a theme? The club has been running rather dry on income, and our activities are becoming repetitive. Our guests are sure to become bored if we keep this up." Kyoya knew that was enough to shut Tamaki up and get him to focus on the matter at hand. Tamaki ran his fingers through his golden hair, brushing away sparkles.

"It is the job of the Host Club to keep young ladies at this prestigious high school to be entertained. If they are not entertained then that means that they are bored, which simply cannot come to pass!" Tamaki pointed at the twins. "According to Kyoya, you two are doing just fine." He pointed at Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. "Both of you need to work on your technique. Haruhi..." Tamaki drew a sharp breath, then pulled out a magazine from seemingly nowhere. On the magazine were fancy lace dresses. "Could you put on one of these? _Please?_"

"No way, senpai." Haruhi shook her head. Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Might I suggest some sort of cosplay theme? If I'm not mistaken..." Kyoya laid out his entire plan for all of them to marvel at. He had done it again, saving the club in a financial dip. A smug smile played on his lips.

"Oh!" The echoing voice of Regne, the 'manager' of the Host Club, rang out from all directions. An elevating platform rose from the ground, and a girl with caramel-brown hair laughed in pleasure. "What new news is this? Why, it's simply the best idea the Host Club has come up with yet, especially for a otaku like myself! I've _decided._" Regne called out cheerfully. She bluntly pointed her finger at the Host Club. "In one week the Host Club will host-Ah! I'm just too excited! I'm on it, so don't you worry about a thing!" Regne's descended down with the platform, and the Host Club watched her, speechless, until she was out of sight.

"Well, I guess that settles it." One of the Hitachiin twins yawned. "Ball-"

"Or something like that." The other one finished for his brother.

"It's settled. We will reveal our new theme at the ball." Tamaki declared. "Kyoya, shady twins-"

"WE are not SHADY!" They yelled in unison.

"Spread the word. Hunny-sen..." Tamaki paused, noticing that Hunny-senpai was taking a nap. "Never mind. From now until the ball, the Host Club will be closed for the rest of the week in order to prepare!"

Kyoya sighed deeply. _What an idiot_.

* * *

**Okay, alright. Tamaki is known for calling Haruhi his 'daughter' in public at school, but I've decided that maybe the other students at Ouran High _do_ posses a strand of intelligence...somewhere. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! Next chapter will be better, I promise, but I wanted a general overview of everything that was taking place, so it might be a bit confusing.  
**

* * *

"Senpai, is it really necessary to watch this anime using the club's closed hours?" Haruhi asked. "It's not even our theme, and-"

"If one must dress up, then they must learn about who they dress up as."

"But that's not the theme Kyoya-senpai suggested. He said-"

"Regne later suggested that we changed our cosplay to something more popular, something that even the commoners watch." Kyoya interrupted. "I happen to agree that it will bring in more customers."

"But I've never heard of..." Haruhi looked at Kyoya, grimacing at his use of the word 'commoner'. "What is this, again?"

"FULLMETAL...ALCHEMIST!" Tamaki roared, striking a dramatic pose. The twins had a glint in their eyes.

"Now, who should-" Hikaru began.

"-Haruhi be?" Kaoru finished. Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Winry Rockbell." The King declared.

"Who?" Haruhi asked.

* * *

Hikaru checked his watch. It was almost time until Nekozawa 'cursed' Tamaki, but everyone was still getting dressed into their costumes. He and Kaoru were already prepared- they had decided to be Greed/Ling, or Greeling, so that they would still look alike. Speaking of Kaoru...where was he?

* * *

Hunny wanted to be Alphonse, but Mori and the others pointed out that he wasn't as cute when he wore a giant suit of armor. So, he had decided to be a younger version of Alphonse Elric. Hunny even wore golden-color contacts to play the part! Takashi would play his 'father', Hohenheim. Unfortuanly, that meant that he could only eat a limited amount of cake at the party...and he had to leave Usa-chan behind...and...

"TAKASHI!" he cried, bursting into tears.

* * *

Tamaki admired himself in the mirror. The only flaw to his costume was his towering height, which couldn't be helped. Kyoya stood next to him, dressed in his Roy Mustang outfit, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"Alright," Tamaki cleared his throat, trying to sound exactly like Edward Elric. "Kyoya, read one of the lines I gave you to me."

"'You're small.'"'

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Tamaki screamed, only to earn a disapproving Kyoya.

"Too violent, and not creative at all. You quoted him." Kyoya reached up to adjust his glasses, but quickly remembered that he, like most of them, was wearing contacts. "Try this one: 'Pipsqueak'."

"Who are you callin' a pipsqueak so small that a flea could accidentally crush him in its sleep?"

"Better. Keep working on it."

"Senpai, there is no way in hell I am wearing this." Haruhi stormed up to Tamaki with her Winry Rockbell costume draped over her arms. Tamaki looked appalled.

"Haruhi! Language!"

"We'll cut off a fourth of your debt that you owe us." Kyoya bribed.

"Alright." Haruhi sighed, leaving to change.

* * *

"HARUHI! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Tamaki yelled.

"Renge gave me this, saying I would look too much like jealousy...or something like that." Haruhi shrugged while Hunny-senpai tugged at the end of her long, white sleeves. Haruhi wore blue contacts and a blonde wig, but other than that, she looked like a plain girl.

"Mommy!"

"Now, now Tamaki," Kyoya said. "Haruhi _is_ dressed as Miss Rockbell, and that is all that matters."

"Now, let's play the 'Which one is Ling game!'" The Hitachiin twins circled around the other.

"Hikaru is Ling, right?" Haruhi asked. The twins nodded in response. "The one on the left."

"My, how very perspective you are." The chilling voice of Nekozawa made them all turn around to see him pering from a crack of a dark door. Tamaki gulped. "Too bad I shall set a curse on you!" Nekozawa laughed as he waved his arms.

"No, no!" Tamaki hid behind Kyoya. "Momma! Momma!"

"Switch...Open the portal...Exchange...Exchange..." Nekozawa chanted. The lights above flickered, and everyone looked uneasy. Especially the twins.

"You don't think-" Kaoru began, but was cut off by a sudden blackout. The windows were closed, so there was no light to see by.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Tamaki's voice yelled, but it didn't sound quite like Tamaki's.

"OW! STOP WAVING YOUR ARMS AROUND LIKE THAT!" Haruhi's voice replied, but it also didn't sound right.

"Brother!" A young boy's voice called.

"Hey! Who stole the food?" Another voice complained. What was strange was that they all sounded familiar.

"I think there's a light-switch somewhere..." Kaoru murmured. He felt around the wall until he found it, then turned the switch on. Nekozawa, with his props. He blinked, then looked at the rest of the Host Club...or not. Tamaki was too short, his build was completely different, and his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Haruhi...That girl was not Haruhi. Kaoru immediately noted the difference. A suit of armor kept them from hammering away at each other, with 'Haruhi' holding a wrench. Hunny-senpai was missing, but Kyoya and Mori-senpai seemed to be fine. That left...Hikaru. Whoever was in that Ling costume was _not _his brother; Kaoru had no doubts about it. The imposter slanted his eyes, unsheathing a short sword.

"Who are you?" Kaoru growled, but somehow knew the answer beforehand. _It couldn't be..._

"Ling Yao." The Xingese prince pointed his sword at Kaoru. "Imposter, who are you?"

"I'm...not-" Kaoru tried to explain, but Ling cut him off.

"No excuses," he said, then charged.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long (and now extended!) wait. School's been busy, and I caught a serious case of writer's block. I'll post what I have now, and hopefully I can finish this chapter before the end of the week.**

**Italy: Ve ve, ve ve...ve ve!**

**Me: STOP CROWDING MY THOUGHTS, ITALY!  
*ahem* Anways, R&R.**

* * *

_Ow._ Haruhi thought as she regain consciousness, her head throbbing in pain. As crazy as it sounded, she had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't in Music Room #3, but quickly dismissed the thought. Who was she to believe some stupid, superstitious intuition? The lights in the music room went off then...

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan, wake up!" Hunny-senpai pleaded, shaking her shoulders in desperation. Haruhi mentally sighed. The cake was probably missing again, or else Hunny wouldn't be so worked up. She opened her eyes and blinked at the face of the boy-lolita. His colored-contacts distracted her, for they were such an unusual color, but then she noticed her surroundings.

"Where are we, Hunny-senpai? Where are the others?" she asked, hoping that the older boy would know the answer. They appeared to be in an alleyway- how they got there, Haruhi had no clue.


End file.
